trevor vs anathia pRincESS OF DARKNESS
by bazoinks
Summary: trevor faces his feers


hey hunnys this my fierst fanfiction in long time so pleese go eesy on me i think i put a lot of hard work in2 this ok thanx hunnys! ^_^

xxxxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

there is a littel preppy boy in a littel prepy town called north CAROLINA!!!!!!!!! trevor shit at his computer drooling and touching his face MOM IM FUKKIN HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! trevor screem ok huny wat u wanna eet trevors mom say trevors mom say she makin him cucumbers a healthy choice ^_^

trevor shit at his computer once more waiting4 his frind bree 2 dsign on OmG WHeRE THE fUCK IS BREe trevor say while bree is at a pardy with her beest friend chelsea trevors mom open trevors door witout kncoking first ok trevor ur cucumbers r done ^_^ trevors mom say MOM!!!!!!!! U FUCKIN DICK I TeLL u NOt 2 Come IN2 MY RoOm WITh KNCOIKING firST trevor say

trevor get mad he turn yellow as a pickle and slam the soor in his moms faces

trevor wat the fuck is wrong with u littel demon shit pad?? trevor mom say opEn THE dOOR mOM i WANT mY CUUCMBERs trevor says

trevor mom opens the door slowly trevor throws his broekn keyboard at his mom

MOM!!!!!!! WAT THE FUCK THIS IS NOT A CUCUMEBRS THIS is A sTeak U aSSHOUL HOw MANy Tiems I hAVe 2 TELL u IM AM A VEgiTARIAN Now trevor say bUT treV Or U NEED PROTEINS trevor mom say fuCK u mOM U DONT NOE SHIT ABOuT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No1 FUCKIN lIstENs 2 ME trevor say

IM MAD AS FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111ytrevor say trevor go on2 his Favroite sit ein tje whole world

Wa T thE FUCK WHY ISN IT WORKUIN U DICK/?/??? TREVOR say MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY ISN GAIA WORKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! trevor say

trevors mom open the door

MOM!!!!!!!! U FUCkIn PRICk i TOld U NOt 2 OPEN mY DOOR IWTOUT KNOCKING FIRST trevor say

trevors mom close the door quicklyu as trevor throws his crayons at her the crayons hit the door and leeve crayon stains trevor gets mad

TreVOR i BLOCKED i SeE WAt U DO 2 pPL oN thAT NASTY SITe I DONT WANT U """""TROLLING""" PpPLS NEMORE U COULD gET IN soMe Big TROuBle U LIDDOl TROLL BOY trevros mom says MY SON IS A TROLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 trevors chinese mom crys

FUK U MOM!!!! trevor says I M nOt A TRoLL u JUST gOTTA lArN2 ACCEPT THE fACt THAT I AM A WicCAn

trevor mom runs downstairs crying

WHY AM I MAD AGAIN??????????????????? trevor say

trevor go back on gaia on a proxy trevor is happy that gaia online is working agaain trevor have a grate idea trevor go troll the cb

HaI CB DO U LIKE MY NEW HAIR I DYED IT PINK trevor posts

THEN trevor refresh the page hittign f5 compulsively then trevor c a goth girl postr in his thread EWwWWW trevor says out loud

That's not pink that's purple, You Fucking idoit Troll! trevor see the goth giurl post

OMGOMG OM G G G GOM G trevor say trevor reply2 the fat goth girl and say EWww get OUT OF mY FREAD u Fat GPTH GIRL!!! ROFl U UGLY

trevor look at goth girls username ""Anathia Hellfire""

EWwWw ANATHIA WAT aN UGLy NAMe ROFLRFOFL LMAOLAMAOm trevor says 2 goth girl trevor see goth girls msn in her sig

trevor have a grate idea ****lightblub pops in2 trevors head*  
trevor fires up his msn and he ad dthe goth gorl

trevor say 2 the goth girl EWWwW U FUCKIN FATTY

nathia look sad at the mesage in her msn but she ok so she prush back her black hair & re adjsut her veil and write back 2 trevor trever im goin2 fuk up ur fate boi

LoL WAt ARE U gONNa 2 to ME sIT on ME OmFG THAt DOES SOUnd SCAREY PLeSE NO OmG IM SORREY trevor reply sarcastly

anthia looks at her coputer and decides 2 do somthin jurrasic so she get on webcam that she aim right 2wards the floor & mak a xerox of trevs face and then she do somethin rly DIferent she dcides 2 take a pop on it so she pinchs 1 off right on trev's face & then she make peepes all over the pic

OMG wTF U CREEP trevor says staring at his screen in shock horror 666 marilyn manson OMFG IM SAORRY WAT ARE U DOING O_O trevor reply in sHOCk

anathia smile into the cam and she say 2 the mic greetings trevor, my doll and then she tilt her head kinda 2 thE side and picd up the piture and stars 2 make out w/ it even w/ the poop all on it!!!! she think 2 herself wow this is rely diferent even 4 me!

trevor block anathia in SHOCk and go back2 and post in the gd general discssion forum 2 tell every1 WAt HAS HAPPeNED right after he post the thread baout the """crazy goth bitch stalking him""" his computer ShuT DOWn

OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!! WTF TREvor say thinking ""Could it be??" "No." trevor say trevor turn his computer back on and go bkac2

trevor try 2 login and he password dont work OMg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FUCK trevor sy trevor go look at his posts just 2 make sure ANAtHiA dident hack him be4 trevor look at his posts he hear a kncok on the doorbell trevor jumps in the air trevor think he goin crazy no THat IS NTI PoSSiBLE trevor say trevor ok now then trevor go2 the door and he See DARk PRICNESS aNAthIA TREVOR SCREEM!!!!!!!

anathijia looks 2 trev or in a realy sadstick way clap her thighs 2gether & make shakckles forma round his asian horns ((((((((((located below his medura obligara))))) and then she say 2 him Trevor, did you ever think I'd find you here. and then clap her thighs 2 gether again and she behind him now playin with hsi moms hair cuz she just excited trever finly has a gf!!!!!!1 trevor usehis realy long toes 2 grab ONto the key hangin off of anathias veil & he unlock his shackle so he run 2 his moms rome and hide behind her dreser cuz thats the 1 place he ever feel like he is lovd.  
then anathia folow him there and look at him and throw him a grasshopper costume and say hey u littel bitch put on this grashopper costume and he say .........wat and she say PUt it ON U litl CUNT so he put on the grashoppa costume and then he say now what he say to her and she says smilin Trevor, you're going to hop around hopelessly for the rest of your life.  
and he say 2 her lol im going to hope around hoplessly lol get it and she say STFO and GTFU u ugly litel asian thing and then she say hickory pickory pokus focus make him thing he is a locus and then he say sory but u agtivated my trap card & he flip it up and the card activates and HAlo0thain comes out and she RLY PIESsed off and so she use her good whcih power and slaps her thigh2gether and make anathia screem out FUCK OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF HAL0THANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and then she conbusts into magic fire but then trevors mom come into the room and say what hapen to anathia-kins and he says MOM U LITEL FUCKin BITch U NeEED OT LEAR HOW to KNOck FIRst and so his mom leave the room and knock a lil and he say COm IN mom BuT iT NOT MOM1!  
IT AnaTHIA AnD she PISS OFF ReALy BAD and she say 2 trevor I hope u never wnat tos ee ur pressius mom again and she disapar in2 a cloud asblack as chAnice!#

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 BE CONTINUED HUNNYS


End file.
